Laughing Matter
by Shadode
Summary: Trunks and Goten play a prank on Piccolo and Vegeta. Now the Saiyan and the Namek are laughing like idiots and trading stupid insults. What could have happened?


Author's note: This is a spur of the moment fic that came to mind because I have the giggles for absolutely no reason at all. :-P

****

Laughing Matter

"OK, everything's clear over here." Goten whispered to Trunks while trying not to giggle. He carefully opened the small container that he'd planted under the lawn chair and moved back.

"Cool. Now let's get out of here before my dad and Piccolo get here!" Trunks whispered back as he opened the container that he'd hidden in one of the holes in the tall tree.

The two quickly scurried off to hide and watched as the Saiyan and the Namek came walking up seconds later. Vegeta angrily sat down in the lawn chair and Piccolo went about leaning on the tree with his arms crossed. They were waiting for Goku and Gohan to show up so they could all spar, but as always, those two were late.

"C'mon Kakarott…I don't have all day! I could be training right now!" Vegeta complained.

"Give it a rest, Vegeta. They'll get here when they get here." Piccolo replied.

Vegeta pointed a finger at the Namek and opened his mouth to retort, but started to giggle instead. Piccolo raised a hairless brow and stared at him for a good few seconds before a small chuckle escaped his throat. He faked a cough and tried to stand still, but his shoulders were shaking as a fit of giggles started to overcome him.

"You…heh…just keep your big…heheh…mouth shut…hehehe…before I beat you…heh…senseless…HEHEHE!!!!" Vegeta finally managed to get out before breaking into hysterics.

Piccolo let a really loud snort before bursting out with, "Ahhhaha! Is that a…hahaha…challenge! HAHAHA!!!!" He tried to keep control, but the laughter finally won over, and he doubled forward while holding his sides.

In their hiding place, Goten and Trunks slapped hands, then continued to watch the little show.

Still in hysterics, Vegeta commented, "Heh, heh…you wouldn't…heh…know a challenge if it…hehehehe…bit you on the - "

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! Shut up! HAHAHAHA!!!!"

Piccolo and Vegeta managed to stop laughing. But when they looked at each other, they started all over again.

"Heheh…I don't think…hehe…you got spanked enough…hehe…as a kid…hehehe!" Vegeta sputtered.

"Freeza…ha…spanked you too much…hahaha! Because you're…haha…a monkey and well…hahaha…he liked to spank the…HAHA…monkey…MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Piccolo fell over onto his back and continued to laugh.

"HEHEHEHEE!! I'll show you a spanked monkey! EEHEHEHEHE!!!!" Vegeta got up and changed at Piccolo, but the most he could do was fall over and pound uselessly on the Namek's chest while laughing his butt off.

Piccolo laughed harder at Vegeta's attempt and shoved him away. "You're pathetic…ha…"

They both started to get a little control of themselves and stood up like nothing happened. Neither of them looked at the other, to avoid bursting into hysterics, but they both had big stupid grins on their faces.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late. ChiChi made Gohan study." Goku commented as he landed.

"Took forever go get done too." Gohan added as he landed behind his father.

Piccolo and Vegeta immediately started to laugh hysterically. Goku and Gohan both sweatdropped and looked at each other with huge question marks on their faces.

"What's up with them?" Asked Gohan.

"I dunno." Goku replied. Then he started to giggle.

"Wha…?" Gohan started to ask when he also began to giggle.

Soon, four hysterically laughing bodies could be seen rolling around in the grass. Goten and Trunks slapped hands and took a photo of the four hysterical people.

"Hey, Goten?" Trunks began, "What's that hissing noise?"

"I dunno!" Goten replied, then started to giggle.

Trunks looked down to see a forgotten can and promptly fell over backwards with his feet in the air. Giggles overcame him seconds later. "Goten you…hehehe…idiot!"

"Hehehe…oops!" Giggled Goten.

A few days later, Mrs. Briefs was watering the yard when she found a can under one of the lawn chairs. She shrugged and threw it out, only to find a matching one half-hidden in a tree. "Hm…"

"Hi mom!" Bulma came out onto the porch to relax a bit. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much." Mrs. Briefs replied cheerily as she put the other can down.

"Hey mom?" Asked Bulma.

"Yes, dear?" She replied.

"…what are you doing with an empty can of Laughing Gas?"

Mrs. Briefs put down her watering can, "Oh I found one under a lawn chair and one in the tree, why?"

Bulma was about to answer when Vegeta interrupted, startling them both, "I know who's behind this one…" He turned around to face the two boys who were just entering the room and gave them a nasty glare.

Trunks and Goten promptly froze in place.

"YOU!!!" Vegeta screamed, taking a step towards them. Piccolo landed right in front of him, so he snarled. "Out of my way Namek! Those little brats are behind the little incident the other day…"

Piccolo snarled and looked at the two boys. "Is that so?"

Goten and Trunks promptly turned around and ran in the opposite direction with Vegeta and Piccolo right on their heels.


End file.
